


In Which U Watches as Dum-E and the Cloak Get Along Far Too Well

by a-blog-against-team-cap (MyaAni)



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, after a four hour gymnastic practice, got friday, got ice cream, got stephen, got the bots, no one knows when that happened tho, so after aou, so before iron man 3 bc they were destroyed with his house, so in 2016, when during the MCU does this fit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaAni/pseuds/a-blog-against-team-cap
Summary: How the bots and cloak became co-conspirators.





	In Which U Watches as Dum-E and the Cloak Get Along Far Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of IronStrange Week!  
> Prompt: Tony's bots/The Cloak of Levitation
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

U was sitting in the corner of the lab peacefully, fiddling with their camera, and watching Tony work. They watched placidly as Tony edited blueprints, tossing away pieces, and forming new ones, then saw Tony curse at a part that just wasn’t quite working. This was all for routine for them, but it still fascinated U to watch things far more complicated than them, Dum-E, or Butterfingers being designed. Suddenly, U’s attention was diverted by the orange sparks spinning in a circle out of nowhere. Confused, U set their camera to record, in order to capture this new phenomenon.

The sparks widen into a circle, which is spinning, glowing, and still sending off sparks. A tall man with a long red cloak stepped through, causing Tony to glance up and grin at him. Behind him, the spiralling circle closed in upon itself. 

“Hey, pumpkin! What brings you here upon this fine summer day?” he asked, looking at the man, obviously utterly besotted with him. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream? I heard Ben & Jerry’s named a flavour after you, and I figured it was worth a try.” The man smirked at Tony, and the look of awe on Tony’s face grew rapidly. U had never more wished that they could giggle, and zoomed in on Tony’s facial expression rapidly, before it could have the chance to vanish.

“WHAT. YES. WE MUST GO RIGHT NOW.” Tony replied in an impressively intense tone of voice, before breaking down into hysterical laughter. Dum-E, apparently intrigued, whirred over, fire extinguisher held at the ready. Weirdly, the cloak detached itself from the man, and hovered above Dum-E, giving him a cautious poke. Dum-E pivoted quickly, now aiming the extinguisher at the hovering piece of fabric. The cloak, apparently emboldened by its prior success, slapped Dum-E on the arm. For the second time in as many minutes, U found themself laughing on the inside at the shenanigans of their family.

Dum-E freaked out, and set loose the fire extinguisher, sending the fire-suppressant foam flying everywhere. Once the canister was empty, he tossed it to the floor angrily, before sending what was definitely a glare at the cloak, who looked altogether rather smug about this sequence of events. Tony blinked, pausing in his laughter for a moment, before resuming giggling even more energetically than before. Dum-E rolled away, clearly sulking, and the cloak twitched a small bit of foam off of it, onto Dum-E’s servos. 

“Maybe we should go, then?” the man offered, holding out his hand towards Tony, to help him up.

“Why, yes, my dear Doctor Strange.” Tony took his hand and stood up daintily, mimicking a princess. The man- Doctor Strange- opened another one of the orange gateways, and they stepped through to the other side, where U caught a glimpse of a bustling New York street. 

Not even an hour later, Dum-E, Butterfingers, and the cloak had found their way into becoming the bestest of friends. Dum-E was spinning in circles excitedly, while the cloak clung to the top of him. U tried very hard to keep them in the viewframe of their camera, so that they could show Tony, and maybe Dr. Strange, the video later. Suddenly, the cloak seemed to decide that it was time to go up, and U felt like they got the bot equivalent of whiplash from turning their camera so fast. It was somewhat curious to them that FRIDAY hadn’t said anything, but they figured that she was just trying to ignore them. 

Butterfingers, desperate to participate in the destruction of any semblance of cleanliness in the lab, was making a smoothie. With kale and motor oil. She rolled across the floor, ending her journey beneath Dum-E and the cloak. Extending her arm upward, she offered the dark green mixture to Dum-E, who took it gladly. The cloak chose that moment to resume rapid flight, and as they spiraled through the air, the smoothie spilled on almost everything- the couch, the floor, U themself. Of course, it was at that moment that the orange sparks reappeared. Tony and Stephen step back into the room, and take a moment to survey the chaos.

“What the fuck.” It’s a statement, not a question, and it came from the doctor. U rolled their mental eyes. Clearly, he didn’t know Dum-E well enough to predict the extent of the destruction that Dum-E was capable of causing.

“FRIDAY? How did this happen, why would you let these overexcited biscuits do anything?” Tony asked. 

“They take after you, boss. They’re rather hard to stop when they set their minds to something.” Tony and Doctor Strange heave a massive sigh in unison, and U finally turns off their camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment, if it so deserves!
> 
> Concrit encouraged, my brain is broken so there's probably 84 thousand typos a;slkdhgas


End file.
